


T'es trop mon style

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Salut les geeks (youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, gouts musicaux de qualitay, scenario post it, stupidité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathieu a l'habitude de faire ses vidéos tout seul chez lui. Habitude qu'il faudrait changer maintenant qu'il a un assistant et un squatteur quasi permanent pendant les tournages…</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'es trop mon style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndersAndrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/gifts).



> J'essaye de vendre ce ship à 3 au monde entier (enfin au monde qui lit des fics sur des youtubeurs, mais passons), et j'en profite pour écrire des trucs stupides sur eux. Bref, faites attention, et oui ils sont trois, et oui y'a Alexis dans le tas. 
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, pour AndersAndrew et pour le kink "ass fetish".
> 
> Ils sont pas à moi je me fais pas de sous, tout ça
> 
> Enjoy!

Mathieu n'était pas pudique, ça se saurait. Déjà, s'il l'était, il ne se montrerait pas à faire l'abruti sur internet. En plus, depuis le temps qu'il faisait ses conneries en vidéo, il avait l'habitude de tout faire tout seul. Donc bon, dans l'absolu, se balader à moitié à poil, voire totalement à poil, tout seul chez soi (les rideaux tirés, depuis l'incident de la voisine d'en face de 83 ans) ce n'était pas le summum de l'exhibitionnisme.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens chez lui quand il tournait, en général, et pour le coup, Alexis, malgré sa carrure, était à peu près aussi discret qu'un ninja qui se masturbe dans la maison familiale. Bref, discret. Mathieu s'était pris une fois ou deux à sursauter en le voyant assis devant son pc, le casque sur les oreilles, en train de mixer. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se balader à moitié à poil, fallait pas pousser non plus, mais une fois ou deux il avait croisé son regard amusé par-dessus l'écran et il s'était mis à bafouiller au milieu d'une phrase… alors qu'il était habillé, encore.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé ses habitudes, de toute façon Alexis avait tendance à être concentré sur sa musique et ne pas le regarder quand il se changeait, ou qu'il décidait qu'une vidéo bénéficierait totalement du fait qu'il soit à poil. Et puis en plus, tous ses followers avaient déjà… presque tout vu. Alors un peu plus un peu moins hein, il n'allait pas faire son effarouchée.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était allé ouvrir la porte en kigurumi à moitié ouvert au premier coup de sonnette. Il aurait pu laisser Alexis répondre, étant donné que lui était habillé normalement, mais non, rien à foutre, et puis c'aurait voulu dire rater le haussement de sourcil et le sourire en coin d'Antoine Daniel. Le parisien finit par relever les yeux du décolleté très, mais alors très profond de son ami et finit par lever le pack de bière et le paquet de chips king size qu'il avait amené en offrande.

Depuis qu'il était dans le coin, ils avaient l'habitude de se voir plutôt souvent, et un tournage sans Antoine dans les pattes devenait aussi rare qu'un mouton à cinq pattes. Mathieu ne s'étonnait même plus des regards éloquents de son ami, et pour tout dire, il en jouait peut-être… un petit peu.

"J'ai encore deux trois scènes à tourner, fais comme chez moi"

Antoine le suivit dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé, en vieil habitué de la maison, à côté d'Alexis qui avait enfin lâché sa table de mixage pour faire une petite pause, le pc portable sur les genoux. Mathieu revoyait son texte sans plus s'intéresser aux deux zouaves qui ouvraient leurs bières, et laissa glisser le costume du panda en se dirigeant vers sa pile de vêtements de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Mathieu n'était pas pudique, ça se saurait. Mais en se penchant vers son jean, à poil dans son propre salon, il sentait deux paires d'yeux sur son fessier et sentit le sang monter à ses joues. Il aurait pu faire comme si de rien n'était, si les premières notes de "j'aime trop ton boule" de Fatal Bazooka ne s'était pas mise à résonner dans son petit salon.

 


End file.
